


Until The Snow Stops Falling Around Me

by Stagcore



Category: Polar (2019)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon Dialogue, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Molestation, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snow, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: Little drabble from the scenes in Polar (2019) where Camille and Duncan talk.





	Until The Snow Stops Falling Around Me

_The snow makes the world seem quieter_ Camille muses as she makes her way out to where her neighbour, Duncan, is standing. She's not entirely sure why she let him talk her into this. _Still, it's better safe than sorry._ The trees rise up around her. The dark brown bark of the trees is a stark contrast to the near colourlessness of the snow. Camille's hands are buried in her pockets. Already chilly despite the extra protection from winter's numbing grip.

The three cans shine in the weak sunlight though it provides little warmth. Camille's not lived here long but she isn't sure that the sunlight would ever come back. Duncan's footsteps pad softly across the snow to where she is stood and Camille resists the urge to step away from him. She doesn't trust him. Hell, she doesn't trust anyone. Still, she reasons. _if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it by now,_ The thought does little to calm or comfort her. 

"All right, here we go," He says. She can't figure out his accent. _Danish, perhaps?_ "Always too hands." He takes out the gun and shows her how to properly handle it. "One thumb there, one right there. Right?" He's close enough to touch and even though her dark eyes remain trained on the weapon, she makes sure that he doesn't extend a hand. Nervousness runs through her making her shiver though she pretends it's the cold. Nodding, she raises her eyes to the gun and yet again fights the urge to step away from him when his arms move. Like a flighty deer waiting for any indication that a predator is going to spring from the undergrowth. Muscles taunt and ready to spring away at a second's notice. 

_Duncan handles the gun like he has done it a million times,_ she notes. Observing how his eyes stare down the barrel of the gun expertly. Camille can see the muscles under his black coat. 

"Then when you feel you have the target, you squeeze the trigger nice and easy. Click. Got it?" He moves his head and asks her if she's capable of doing what he just showed her. The way Duncan looks into her eyes makes her feel too vulnerable. Like he can read into her past just in the way she blinks. 

Taking out the magazine from his pocket and quickly loading it into the gun, he makes sure that she can still see it. The top of his wrist smacks the magazine into the gun with a click and Camille flinches slightly and gazes at him to make sure that he didn't notice. _Nope, his eyes are still on the gun._ she lets out a breath.

"Now, it's loaded." Duncan hands her the gun. It's freezing to the touch and the metal bites into her hands. The weapon is a lot heavier than expected. "It's all yours" Duncan hands the weapon to her without touching her which eased her beating heart a little bit. "Two hands."

Taking a few cold, shuddering breaths in, Camille wills her heart to slow down. The gun is numbing her fingers now as she shakily rises it level with the cans, just like Duncan showed her. Camille can feel his eyes on her and once again she feels like the innocent deer waiting for the predator to jump from the undergrowth. 

She is shaking now and she knows Duncan can see. "That's it," He tries, encouragingly. Tears roll down her cheeks, making her face feel colder. Like ice is running through her veins. Seizing everything. She can't do this. 

Tears blur her vision and she drops the weapon to the ground with a soft crunch. He's reaching down to pick up the gun and she prepares herself for the onslaught of aggression. 

Instead he puts the gun away quietly. "It's okay." the comforting words fall on deaf ears. An arm wraps itself around her shoulders but she doesn't have the energy to fight back. Instead Camille stands still, frozen to the spot by fear. She's so exhausted.

"It's okay," Duncan speaks reassuringly. Like he is speaking to a scared animal. "We'll get you something else. I still have the receipt..."

 _It's okay._ she repeats back to herself, desperately trying to believe him.... Maybe it will be okay. But when?


End file.
